


Worry Not

by rowaelinsmut



Category: Throne of Glass Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/M, Fluff, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-11
Updated: 2018-02-11
Packaged: 2019-03-16 21:03:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13644399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rowaelinsmut/pseuds/rowaelinsmut
Summary: Chaol has concerns on his way back to Erilea.





	Worry Not

Chaol stood upon the deck of the ship, staring out over the crystalline waters as the massive warship caused the waves to disperse before it. Some of the spray from the ocean splashed into his face. He sighed, using his hand to wipe the water away, contemplating what was to meet them when they docked in Terrasen. In the distance, he was able to see Erilea after a couple of weeks of travel. They would dock in Suria before setting out on horseback to Orynth where Aelin and her court were gathering.

War. Between the valg and humans, maybe the Fae if they could be convinced to join the cause. Light against the dark. It was coming so soon.

When he was a boy, he had always imagined that he would one day fight for Adarlan, for his country, and bring honour to his home so his father would finally accept him and be proud of his son. Now, Chaol could very well die alongside his wife during the one war that would decide Erilea’s fate once and for all and all he’d brought his father was shame. Not that he cared… not really.

A light touch on his shoulder brought his thoughts back to the present. “What are you brooding over now?” Yrene smiled sweetly as she took up beside him against the railing of the ship.

Once again, that smile hit him like a ton of bricks. Would he ever get used to how beautiful she was? How stubborn and fearless and selfless she was? He thanked the Gods for her every day and every night, he worshipped her body and her soul. There was no telling what would happen during this war but he wanted to love her as fierce and true as she deserved while they had the time. His wife.

He shook his head, smiling gently at her. “My father, home, war… You.”

Yrene’s smile softened and she reached over to grasp his hands within her own. Chaol’s hands easily dwarfed hers but she made him feel infinitely more precious with every touch regardless. He stroked her hand with his thumb as she sidled closer to him. “Most of those thoughts seem dreadful, my love. Tell me what troubles you.”

Chaol was lost within her golden-brown eyes. “I’m afraid.” He whispered, leaning to kiss her forehead. As he withdrew, he saw his own worry reflected in her eyes.

“I would do anything to chase those thoughts from your mind. I have no desires to see you in pain, to see you scared.” The words escaped him and Yrene’s brow furrowed.

“Would you have me sit this war out?”

Chaol sighed, “I could never ask you to stay away, not when I know how important you are. How you can change the tides in this war. I can’t deny that I would prefer if you were safe and away from Erilea. I know better though.”

Yrene smiled once more. “Good. I thought I was going to have to teach you a lesson. Chaol…” She peered up at him desperately, his bronze eyes sparkling in the light. “There’s no sense in wishing for things to be different. This is our reality. We must do everything we can to save as many people from Erawan and from Maeve. We can be afraid together. It’s the together part I’m concerned about. As long as we have each other, we can do anything.”

Her determination ignited hope within his heart, easing the worry for now. “You are so strong, Yrene. I will follow you anywhere.”

Yrene smiled softly, “Kiss me.”

Chaol wetted his lips and released her hands before drawing her close. One hand cradled her face and the other gripped her waist. He brushed his thumb along her cheekbone and her eyes seared with her need for his touch. Chaol brought his lips to hers and he moaned against her mouth, her soft lips so inviting.

She met him with equal fervor and her hands fisted in his tunic, trying to pull him as close as possible, their bodies separated only by the fabrics between them.

Yrene sucked on Chaol’s bottom lip, biting gently, the heat of their kiss driving her mad with the need for more, more, more. Chaol broke away, cheeks flushed and eyes glassy with lust. Yrene bit her lip and Chaol groaned again before sweeping her off her feet and into his arms and striding purposefully across the deck.

Some whistles and catcalls followed them but Chaol had eyes only for his wife, and within his gaze, he promised Yrene everything he was going to do to her and Yrene blushed as Chaol carried her down the stairs, into their cabin and slammed the door shut behind them.


End file.
